ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy Ninja
Welcome to My Talk Page Leave any questions, comments or concerns here and I might be able to help you out. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 9574 Lloyd ZX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 16:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Why Thank You Thanks, it means a lot. I try my best to improve this Wiki (and as I've noticed, so do you). To be honest, I only got that badge because there was an error on some card pages, and I just repeatedly correct the error on each card. Shamrock (talk) 21:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock A Character Box That's an easy question to answer. What you're looking for is a character template. Here's what you do: 1. Click edit profile. 2. Click where you want to place the box (if you don't know, then just click beside the last word on your profile). 3. Click "Insert". 4. Click "Template". 5. Click "Character" (don't be afraid to add other templates that you'd like to customize). 6. Click the template you just added, and there you go. You are free to add/edit any information you'd like. Oh, and by the way, would you like me to make a custom profile picture for you? I don't mind if you turn down the offer, but take a look at my profile to get an idea of what I'm able to do. Shamrock (talk) 19:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Adding and Editing Templates Of course, it was my pleasure. If you want to add an image to the template, you have to use its identification from the wiki. And again, it's never too late to take me up on my profile picture offer. Shamrock (talk) 19:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Claire Ha, yes, it does appear to be an sneaky indication of something. Lego has been known to throw numbers into the show (along with other things) as foreshadowing hints (Lloyd's 5, and Skylor's 6). You never know, but I don't think they're going to add the third redhead ninja (and the second girl-redhead at that). Your Profile Picture I'd be delighted to make a profile picture for you. Just a few details that you might want to iron out: Would you like the ninja in minifigure form, CGI (your current profile picture), or as a snapshot from the show? What ninja would you prefer that I use as a template for this ninja (eyebrows, center symbol, and weapon decals on torso)? The default is either Lloyd, or I can just take out all of the details that make it look like another Ninja. By all the elemental colors, I'm going to assume you just mean Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and Energy. And finally, would you like me to incorporate the color(s) of Earth? If so, which ones (Black, Brown, Grey, and possibly Orange)? Shamrock (talk) 12:22, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Why thank you for the abundance of details. I'll try to get all of the colors in there. I assume they are: Red, Blue, Black, White, Orange, Green, Purple, and Grey. Tell me if I missed a color. Shamrock (talk) 14:10, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Sure, so basically a rainbow ninja. What color would you like the shoulder pads (gold or black)? Would you like me to keep Nya's eyes and bracelet? Shamrock (talk) 14:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Gotcha. I'll do what I can. Thanks for the clarification. Shamrock (talk) 14:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Uh, progress is moderate. It usually takes a few days to get everything down (and iron out the details). I haven't gotten to the sais yet, but I'll get there. But I've got an idea of which parts of the suit are going to be which colors: Top of Head: Red Sides of Head: Red or Orange Mask Part of Head: Light Blue Legs: Green Torso: Black Torso Sashes: White Pheonix: Grey Curl Decals and Circle around Pheonix: Gold Belt: Purple Gloves: Black (or another color, I haven't gotten to them yet) Arms: Orange or Purple Leg ties: Light Blue (or another color, I haven't gotten to them) Shamrock (talk) 20:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Fnaf Wiki If you are from the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki and you are here to leave me a message, leave the message right here, but hit the signature button so I know who you are. If you don't know what happened, an unfortunate accident happened and stuff happened so I decided to lay off that wiki for a bit. I don't know how long, it could be ,hours, days, weeks so just to let you know. Your Profile Picture Well, here it is. I didn't add in the sai(s), because I didn't know if you still wanted me to add them or not. If you still do, just say the word and I'll add it/them in. Hope you like it. Shamrock (talk) 00:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Wow, where did you edit that image! :O Master Zane (talk) 18:15, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Profile Picture Edits Got it. One sai on each side of the sash on his torso, that look similar to Cole I presume (except, his decal really isn't a sai, but more of a dagger). And I'll make sure to change the mask to the same color as the arms. Shamrock (talk) 00:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Profile Picture Edits Well, here it is. The sais and orange mask have been added. The Lucky Edit On Brickipedia (The lego wiki) I got the badge for the lucky 902,000th edit!! Am I lucky or what? I'm back! I havn't been on wiki for a while, since I have school and all that stuff, but i'll try to stay as active as possible! Reply I'd say we can keep the pages, but make some changes so that anything relating to Creation/Destruction doesn't say it's an element, such as changing Wu and Garmadon's infoboxes so that the elements says N/A. It's just like Magic, where it's more of an ability than an element. Thanks for asking first, though! Buddermeow (talk) 00:46, July 12, 2017 (UTC) The basic way to add references is to put (link) next to the piece of info. At the bottom of the page just above the navigation template, add if there isn't one already. Buddermeow (talk) 04:42, August 10, 2017 (UTC)